A Snowy Day
by Tabi
Summary: Tai and Matt are on holiday up in the mountains , and they're bored . Aww . Taito ensues XD


****  
THE SNOWY DAY  
****  
  
  
Outside of the cabin , snow blizzarded down .  
It gathered on the ground , sticking to the snow that was already there . The snow built and covered all it fell on .  
Inside of the hut , a light was on , and a face stared out of the frost-encrusted window .  
Matt sat on a chair , next to the window . His arm was against the windowsill , and his hand was supporting his chin .  
He glanced out of the window , a look of blank boredom on his face . He sighed .  
" Still snowing ? "  
Matt snapped out of his thoughts , and looked behind him .  
Tai stood in the nearby doorway , leaning against the doorframe . He had a slightly sardonic look on his face , looking pretty much how Matt felt .  
Matt nodded .  
" Yeah , still snowing . "  
" .. I don't think that pizza's gonna be getting here anytime soon . "  
" Mmnnh .. "  
Matt resumed his position at the windowsill . Tai drew up a nearby chair , turned it around , and sat on it , leaning his elbows against the back of the chair . He sighed .   
" I don't mind it snowing , but .. well .. that's a damn lotta snow outta there , isn't it ? "  
" Mmmn . "  
Tai smiled half-heartedly .  
" But hey !! Snow's romantic !! We could go on a walk , or .. I dunno , something like that . "  
" Tai .. it's been snowing non-stop for like , four days now . "  
" Well , that's what you get for a winter break up in the mountains , I guess . So what ? It's been snowing for four days solid . What's wrong with that ? All the more snow for us to chuck at people !! "  
Matt grunted , only half-listening to Tai . He turned around , and glared at his friend for a moment .  
" Oh suuuure , we could do that .. if there was anyone to THROW snow at !! Damn , I wish the others could have come too .. "  
Tai feigned mock-pain .  
" Oh , I'm hurt ! You'd rather spend time with the likes of Sora and Mimi than with me ? Oh , you hurt me , Ishida . Feeeel my PAAAIN !! "  
Tai lept around from his seat , and glomped Matt around the waist . Totally surprised , Matt fell from his seat , and landed , with Tai , in a heap on the floor .  
" Taaaaiiii , whatcha do THAT for ? "  
" Well !! You'd just been sitting there for like , the past hour !! I figured you could do with something else to do . "  
Matt drew himself away from Tai , and brought his knees to his chest . Tai and Matt had ended up on the rug in front of the fire , and Matt started to stare into the flames .  
" It's not that I mind being here with you , or anything . It's just ... it's been snowing for ages , and I don't think it'll be stopping anytime soon . We already have to cope with mini indoor snowdrifts whenever we open the front door !! Soon , we probebly won't even be able to open the door . How long are we gonna be stuck here ?! I told Dad and TK I'd be back for christmas ... "  
Tai nodded , and stood up . He stretched a little , and walked over to the telephone in the corner of the room . He picked it up , and waited for a moment . He grimaced , and put the phone down again .  
" Ugh . Still dead .. damn . You still sure you didn't pack your mobile phone ? "  
" Positive . You ? "  
" I left it charging next to the phone at home , I didn't really think we'd need it .. "  
" Oh . I just forgot it . "  
" Good one .. "  
Tai walked back to where Matt was . He stood next to him for a moment , then sat down . He sat cross-legged , his hands on his legs .  
He smiled , cheerfully .  
" Well , we've been in worse scrapes , haven't we ? I'd hardly call a snowstorm life-threatening , after all . We've got enough food to last us , and we don't really have any OTHER commitments for the next few weeks ... just as long as we're back before christmas , I guess . I didn't really tell anyone else when we were gonna be back .. "  
" No ? Neither did I . "  
" Yeah .. I guess they just thought we'd come back when we were ready . I still can't beleive that storm that happened , though .. I mean , like , a day after we get here , and the phone just dies on us !! No fair , hmph . "  
Matt nodded , his gaze not moving from the fire .  
Tai stayed silent for a time , then smirked .  
" Well , I don't think the others'll worry .. "  
His smirk deepened .  
" .. they'll probebly just think we're having a DAMN good time , hehe . "  
Matt raised his eyebrow .  
He turned to face Tai .  
" What do you mean by THAT ?? "  
Tai suddenly glomped Matt again , pushing him to the floor . Matt looked up in surprise , while  
Tai just smirked down at him .  
" Wanna guess ? "  
Matt remained looking surprised for a moment , then smiled softly .  
" Okay , okay , you win . "  
" You won't be all grumpy anymore ? "  
Matt laughed .  
" Sure , sure . I won't be grumpy anymore , I promise . "  
Matt wrestled his way from underneath Tai , bringing himself back up to a sitting position . He re-arranged his hair , and smiled happily at Tai .  
" Besides , there are worse places I could be , I guess . "  
Tai nodded .  
" Exactly !! So , we might as well just make the best of things here . "  
Matt smiled , and got up .  
" Whereyagoing ? "  
Matt pointed to the sofa that faced the fire , and sat down on it . Tai 'ohh'ed , and went and sat next to him . He glanced at the TV in the corner .  
" Ya think there's anything on ? "  
" Doubt it . I haven't been able to get a signal these last few nights ... must be that snowstorm , I guess . "  
" Mmm .. "  
Tai sighed , and leant against Matt .  
" It is kinda dull around here , isn't it ? "  
" Yeah .. "  
" Wanna play scissors-paper-stone ? "  
Matt raised an eyebrow . Tai shrugged .  
" Okay , okay . Not that . Uhh .. got any paper ? "  
" I didn't pack any .. "  
" .. neither did I . That rules out squares , hangman , and any OTHER game involving paper . Uhhh .. charades ? Do you wanna play charades ? "  
" Tai , I'd rather just sit here for a while in the quiet , if you don't mind .. you might still be hyper , but I'm more in the mood to sit and stare at the snow , okay ? "  
Tai blinked , looked at Matt , and regained his position on the other side of the sofa .   
" Oh , okay , okay . "  
There was a pause . Tai frowned .  
" You think I'm hyper ? "  
" Well , you're definetly more hyper than me , at least . "  
" I'd agree with that . "  
There was another pause .  
The snow fell outside , and the fire crackled happily in the hearth .  
Tai glanced a sidewards glance at Matt .  
Matt didn't notice .  
Tai shuffled a little closer to him on the sofa , and tried the sideways glance thing again .  
Still no sign that Matt had noticed him .  
Tai sighed , and rested his hands behind his head . He stared into the fire too , and the two of them sat in silence for a moment .  
" Soooooooooooo .... "  
" 'Soooooooooooo' ... what ? "  
" .... 'zzit still snowing ? "  
" What do you think ? "  
" Just trying to make conversation . "  
" Oh . Well , yeah , it is . You're closer to the window than I am , you can see just as easily as I can , yes , it's still snowing . "  
" Ah . "  
Another silence .  
The fire still crackled , and the snow still fell . The wind outside rattled the windows slightly , and a whistle echoed it's way through the log cabin .  
Shadows danced around the room from the fire's continued actions . Matt sat with his head resting on his hands , glaring intently into the fire . Tai sat against the sofa , hands still behind his head , looking like he was looking in the fire just because there wasn't anything else to do .  
Which , of course , was quite true .  
The seconds ticked past , and still the two sat there in silence .  
Tai leaned forward , and brought his knees up to his chest . He leant on his knees , hugging his legs to him . He turned to face Matt .  
" Not much else to do , is there ? "  
Matt didn't notice as Tai shuffled up so that he was leaning against Matt again . Tai rested his head on Matt's shoulder , and Matt turned to face Matt .  
" What do you mean ? "  
Tai looked up at Matt .  
Matt's look drifted to confusion for a moment , then dropped into a relaxed smile .  
" Oh , I see . "  
He took Tai by the shoulders , and stared at him intently for a moment . He then drew Tai to him and took him into a passionate kiss .  
One of Matt's hands went to Tai's cheek , he held Tai's head there for a moment . He opened his eyes slightly as he drew back a little , and closed them again as he brought himself closer once more .  
The two of them remained there like that for a moment . Suddenly , Matt felt hands around his waist . He drew back from the kiss for a short time , and looked at Tai with confusion . Tai just smiled at Matt , and pulled off his shirt . He threw it behind the sofa , and soon , his own shirt joined it . He smiled .  
" Well .. I thought it was warm enough in here . "  
Matt smiled , and nodded amiably .  
" Next think we know , we'll be talking about making coffee .. "  
Tai suddenly leant over Matt , almost knocking him off of the sofa . Tai smiled down at his blonde boyfriend .  
" I dooon't think we'll be talking about doing THAT . We've got better things we could be doing , after all .. "  
Tai leant down , and let Matt enjoy a quick kiss . He drew back for a moment , then went in for the attack on Matt's neck . Matt gasped , surprised at the ferocity of Tai's passion .  
" Oh ! Tai ... "  
Matt's hands went around Tai's shoulders , and Tai's hands went around Matt's waist . Tai's passionate frenzy went a little lower , as he started on Matt's chest .  
Matt's grip on Tai became a little tighter , especially as Tai started going lower . He stopped once he reached the top of Matt's jeans .  
He smiled up at Matt .  
" Want me to go further ? "  
" Tai ... "  
Tai raised a questioning eyebrow . He looked around , feigning innocence .  
" Well , I mean , I don't HAVE to , not if you don't WANT me to .. "  
Tai carried on looking around , placing a wandering hand on the tent in Matt's jeans .  
Matt reached down , and took Tai's head in his hands .  
" Please , Tai ... "  
Tai smiled . Matt had just such an ernestness in his eyes ...  
Tai nodded .  
" Well , okay then . Just 'cause you wanted to . "  
Outside of the cabin , the snow still fell . And inside of the cabin , the fire still crackled . Also , had anyone been walking past , they might even have heard the pre , during and post-orgasmic yells of Matt and Tai , as they amused themselves on that winter's night .  
But , at least they weren't bored anymore .  
  
  
~ By Tabi  
24/12/01  
  
  
  
Yay , I finished a story in one go XD . Yay for I XD 


End file.
